Painted Love
by Miya Silver
Summary: Rin is a unknown artist until she meets Sesshomaru, who helps her become more then just known, but something more to his heart. Au
1. Chapter 1

_Painted Love_

_Chapter One_

_The Queen Anne & Gallery_

The scene was smooth, calming; relaxing even. Colors blended and swirled on the canvas bringing life to the wind in the sails of the boat. The Queen Anne was the last of her kind, but still in beautiful shape, her wood polished to a shine. For years she sat docked in the bay allowing anyone who was willing to pay a token to take a tour of her decks.

Rin, a young girl of 24, has been wanting to immortalize the grand ship for years. Today had allowed her that chance. The rain that had been flooding the city for the past week had finally stopped, letting the sun shine and she finally got a day off, a day to herself. She smiled and lifted her her brush to the canvas, finishing her signature at the bottom right hand corner.

"Very talented."

She jumped at the sound the very male voice, causing the brush to jerk in her hand. It left a black jagged streak across the painted canvas. She starred at the once beautiful scene captured on the canvas, now ruined. She looked down at her hand, holding the brush. The bristles bent and ruined from the harsh punishment it had gained.

She slowly turned on the bench to the sight of a man standing a few feet behind her. She took in the expensive business suit, his long shiny white blond, almost silver, hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and his spectacular golden eyes piercing her souls. Somehow, her insult got caught in her throat.

"My apologies," He came towards her," I did not mean to startle you." He stopped a foot away.

Rin couldn't bring herself to speak, fearing her voice would crack. She turned back to her easel, packing her things back into her hard case.

"I am terribly sorry. I ruined your painting." He continued.

She shrugged, still not trusting herself to speak. The man looked like a god. It had to be against the law to look that gorgeous and sexy. She couldn't embarrass herself anymore then what she was. Here she was a little unknown artist dressed in an old ragged pair of jeans with a paint splashed man's dress shirt thrown over a orange tank top. He had to be a rich man, dashing in looks, and would never be seen with the likes of her.

She started for the subway trying to remember the train she was needed to get back to her loft. If she could get there in time she might be able to save the painting.

"Please allow me to pay for it." The man was following her.

She continued walking, not walking to stop to face him, "It was an accident, sir. You do not need to pay for something I might be able to repair."

"Repair? You think you can?"

Rin sighed and stopped, but not facing him, "Yes, if I can get back to my place before too long. Now, excuse me." She started walking again. It was the truth, she just doubted that she make it in time.

"Then allow me to give you a lift."

Yet again, she came to a stop, turning herself slowly towards him. He was standing there, hands shoved into his pants pockets. He was looking at her with a face of stone. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. The only emotion she could make out was a small flicker in his eyes. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Its the least I can do."

She looked at her watch, sighing. She had already missed the 5:30pm train. If she waited for the later train, there would be no chance of saving the painting. "Alright."

...}{...

Sesshomaru didn't know what caused him to offer the ride, but he had. She was a talented artist. He would give her that. From what he had been able to see before allowing his mind to speak out loud, was brilliant. He hadn't meant to say anything, intent on waiting until she finished before giving her his brother's card. Instead, he spoke out loud, ruining the painting. He had offered to pay for it, but when she refused his offer saying she might be able to repair it, his hope soared and he offered her the ride.

What the hell was wrong with him? He looked down at her strolling along side of him. She was kind of cute looking. She was a head shorter then him, with a single long, dark braid swinging gently against her back. Of course she was a little thin for his taste. He could circle her waist with his hands, but nothing a few good meals couldn't fix.

If anything, he would have to say it was her eyes that drew him. When she had turned after the incident, those dark chocolate eyes starring at him widen causing her to give him a startled doe look which tugged at his heart. Had he known that he would have gotten to meet this exquisite creature when he had woken up this morning, he would never have called for the limo. The long, gleaming, black car with the driver opening the back door did seem a little over the top now.

"I've changed my mind?" the girl whispered.

She had stopped at the sight of the limo, leaving to come to a halt a few feet a head of her. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru frowned at her as he waved the driver away, giving them a little privacy.

She looked at him and waved at herself, "Not exactly in the shape to be ridding in a..." she waved at the limo.

He smiled, walking towards her, "It's fine." He placed a hand at the small of her back, "Come along, now. The longer we dawdle, the longer that Painting has to dry." He got her to the door where he waved the driver to take her things before lowering her down into the car. As he joined her,he thought that today hadn't really been that bad.

...}{...

Did he have to stand there and keep looking at her? Hell, did he have to follow her up in the first place. It wasn't like she was ashamed by her apartment or anything. She always kept it neat and clean. Even the corner where she painted was cleaner then most artist's places. The place was just a little plain compared to his clothes and the limo.

Walking in, you passed the bathroom door and the raised platform where her bed, a full size second hand four poster which was given to her by a friend was along with her closest. The only privacy was a floating wall. A hallway lead to the dinning area next to the kitchen and living area. The living room area had a small T.V. on a coffee table, with two over stuff chairs and a couch. Two side tables graced the ends of the sofa with a lamp at one end and a pile of bills needing to be paid. Her art corners was in the corner behind the couch. There was a small table where her case sat next to her easel and her few finished paintings were lead up against the wall.

Her kitchen was small with a stove, a large refrigerator, a sink, and a few cabinets and drawers filled with her worn dishware. A small island was separating the living and kitchen. Her small, sadly used wooden table was pushed against the far wall of the dinning area and only had two mismatched chairs. All in, in all it was a nice cheap place to live.

She peeked over her shoulder to see him leading on the back of one of her chairs starting out the window holding a cup of cheaply made coffee. He hadn't said a word since thanking her for that cup before she sat down to get to work on the painting. Normally, when she sat down to work, everything just faded away, but this time this man clung to her to her senses causing her to be very aware of the man.

She couldn't believe she allowed this man, someone she didn't know what his name was, into her apartment. Why? Okay, sure, he was good looking...alright, drop dead gorgeous...but still she was smart enough not to let a stranger into her place. So why was he there? What had caused her to agree to let him to come up with her while she repaired the "Queen Anne".

When she had first asked why he had wanted to come up his excuse was: "In case you are unable to repair the damage. I will be able to pay for the replacement of it."

She had, of course, tried to tell him he could give her his number and if she was unable to repair it, she would call him. He, of course, guessed she was lying. He just smiled at her asking if it would take long to finish it. When she shrugged her shoulders, he had just smiled even more and gave her a small push towards the front door of her building.

Now, she was almost done and it had taken twice as long. All because he was there. She had never been this distracted by a man before. Sure she had gone out with boys, but nothing even close to him. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and every second she was around him, it got warmer.

"Done." she announced, setting her brushes down to look at the painting.

"You are very talented, miss."

Oh Christ! How the hell did he get so close? Thank the gods she didn't have another brush in her hand. "Thank you." She squeaked.

"How would you like to put it into a Gallery Show"

"Gallery Show?" He owns a Gallery? Explains the expensive suit and limo.

"I know the owner of the Windscar Galleries. I could get him to put a few up in the next showing."

"Windscar Galleries?" Oh god, she had dreamed of just having one of her paintings hung in one of the best Galleries in the country. Now, this man was offering to get a few of them there.

...}{...

Inuyasha groaned as he watched the black car roll up before the front doors of his Tokyo Gallery. He knew it was his big half brother. He just had to deal with him a few days ago at the family dinner his mother had every week and their father forced them to get along for.

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome, his wife of four years and still as beautiful as the day he met her, turned in her seat to look out the office window as well.

"Sure is, honey." He stood from his desk walking towards the door, "Stay here."

"Behave, dear. Some of those pictures are not ours anymore." She warned, turning to him as he passed her.

He stopped gave her a kiss on the cheeks, "Of course. I would never ruin my marriage for him." He smirked and continued on out to meet his brother half way. "What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I have an artist I want you to show in the next Gallery Show your giving next Friday."

At least the man was straight to the point. Inuyasha would give him that. "Why?"

"She has talent."

"Whoa, hold on there." Inuyasha was mentally slammed, "She? The artist is a girl?"

"What of it?"

Inuyasha threw his arms up, "If I didn't know better, I would guess you were trying to impress her..." Inuyasha stopped, looking at his brother. _"Did his eyes just flash?" _Whoa, wait. You are trying to impress her." Inuyasha crossed his arms again smirking, "What's wrong with you that this one isn't drooling over you and throwing her at you?"

He was calmed, though that flash hadn't left his eyes, "Look, I sent my driver to bring her and a her paintings here. You can see for yourself that she is talented."

The Ice Prince was asking him to do something for girl. This man didn't need any help with girls. They could be seen following him around like puppies and he ignored them. Oh sure Sesshomaru dated, but only for his own pleasure and to get dad off his back. If this one was refusing him, why try to impress her? He had many more to choose from to indulge in before throwing her away like all the others. Did this one get under his skin somehow? What did she have that the others didn't have?

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's limo pull up and park behind his car. He watched as the driver got out and rounded the car to open the door back door. He reached in, pulling out a framed picture before his eyes widen at the sight of a pair of smooth, tanned legs. _"Damn!"_

...}{...

Rin took a deep breath, looking up at the driver, holding the newly framed "Queen Anne". The man, who she had found out was Sesshomaru Taisho, had told her to go to shop to have a frame made for the painting. He had even paid for it, telling her to give the owner his card. He had warned that he would be waiting for a call the next day before leaving her place.

So on her way to work the next day, she dropped off the painting and the card at a local shop. She was surprised when they called before her shift was even over to tell her that it was finish. She picked it up and was surprised to find the dark wood carved with roses and vines.

"Ma'am?" The driver called out to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Can't turn back now, huh?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, Ma'am."

She sighed and took his hand, pulling herself from the limo. She took the painting from the driver and stepped onto the sidewalk. She took a deep breath before looking up at the building before her. The glass front showed the large gallery floor and Sesshomaru standing with some man that looked closely like him. The same white blond hair and golden eyes, but younger, more impulsive looking. He was dressed neat, if not showy. A cleanly, pressed dress shirt with no tie and slacks with highly polished shoes.

She straighten her back and started for the front door. She gave Sesshomaru a weak smile as he held the glass door open for her.

"Good to see you again, Rin."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her over to the other guy who was gawking at her. She knew her suit wasn't new or flashy, but it was clean and neatly pressed. The skirt stopping just above her knees, the jacket's sleeves cuffed above her elbows. She was business like, if anything. So why was he starring?

"Rin, this is my half brother and owner of the Windscar Galleries, Inuyasha Taisho." _Oh great his half brother!_ "Inuyasha, the artist I told you about, Rin Sakura." He introduced them.

Rin shook his hand, smiling at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Taisho."

He nodded, still gawking at her. She started to grow uncomfortable. He would look her up and down before looking at Sesshomaru, who just waved her on.

"Show him the "Queen Anne"."

She nodded, flipping the painting over, showing the old fashion sail boat. The man looked down at it, his eyes growing wide at the sight. He slowly stepped forward taking it from her carefully. "This is impressive. The details, I can almost feel the wind in her sail." He looked up again, "Rin Sakura? How come I never heard of you?"

She blushed, "I'm an unknown artist."

_ Can someone's jaw drop that far?_ "Unknown? With this Talent and he found..."

"I don't have many paints. These are the only ones I have." She waved to the driver behind them how was holding a few of them. "Time and supplies are not really at the top of my list these days." She explained, looking down.

"I'm sure that will change, soon."

Both Rin and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. _What did he mean?_

"Yes, well, If your other paintings are as good as this, I'm sure we will have no problem selling them." Inuyasha stated looking back at her.

"I just ask you not to sell this one." she pointed to the "Queen Anne". "It is to be a gift."

"Oh, of course, but we can still use it in the show?" Inuyasha asked lowering the painting.

"You can ask the owner." She waved to Sesshomaru.

Both men looked at her, but it was Inuyasha who spoke first, "You're giving the painting...to...Sesshomaru? Why?"

Rin just smiled a blush creeping up her face. "If it wasn't for him, I would never have gotten a chance at meeting you or getting my paintings in your wonderful gallery." She looked at him shyly, "If you want it."

He looked taken back at first, but then raised a hand to her cheek, cupping it in the warmth of his palm. "Thank you, Rin."

...}{...

She had given the painting. The gesture had warmed him and sent an urge to kiss her through his body. Everything melted away, leaving them in a world of their own. He want to ravish those soft heart shape lips, under his own.

**"Oh, her sweet smell. Take her...Ours."**

"Well," Inuyasha's voice broke the daze, drawing both of their attentions. Sesshomaru quickly restrained himself. "This is surely a big surprise." his half brother stated. "Does dad know?"

Know what? He didn't even know what was going on. He had never lost control of himself before. Females were never that important to him. They would throw themselves at him, begging to be chosen, but not one even attracted his attention.

He was going to look into this more. He had to know why this girl attracted him. He would have to explore it more, but with his family prying? He didn't need his father or stepmother making more out of it then it really was, whatever it was.

He lowered his hand from her face, turning to his half bother. "I shut that mouth if you want this painting in the Show." He took the frame, handing it back to his driving with orders to return home.

"Whatever man. He'll find out sooner or later." Inuyasha turned to Rin again who looked confused "We'll store the other paintings until next week. If you give me your address, I will mail you your ticket."

Sesshomaru, without a second thought reached out, placing his hand on her's as she reached into her purse for a pen and paper. "Send her ticket along with mine. I will be picking her up that night." He looked down at her. She was looking up at him eyes wide and confused. "Can't have you riding the train on your big night." The excuse was for his half brother more then for her.

She agreed, nodding her head slowly, "What day is the show?"

"Next Friday at 7pm." Inuyasha answered.

She seemed to be running it through her thoughts. It was her big night, what could be more important?

She looked at her watch, gasping at the time, "Oh please excuse me. I must be going." She shook his brother's hand before turning to him.

"I'll drive you." He stated before she could say her good byes. Saying goodbye to his brother, he lead her out with a hand at the small of her back. "I would really like to treat to dinner." He stated once outside. Did he just ask her out on a date? Yes and it felt right. What was going on him?

** "Mine, all mine."**

"I'm sorry, I can't. She whispered sounding down about declining him. "I have to work the dinner shift."

'Dinner shift? Where on earth does she work?' For some reason he didn't like the idea of Rin working in some low class restaurant. Sesshomaru excused it for knowing her to being talented. He knew she should be painting. He looked down at her, knowing he had to fix it. Deep down he knew she could be great and he wanted to be there, helping her along.

...}{...

**Yes I know I still have "All is Fair in Love and war" to finish, but I have had some unexpected things happen to me. First my computer broke, then I got writer block towards the tale. This tale, "Painted Love" Has been in my head for a while now and needs to be let out before I lose it. I do hope you like it and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Painted Love_

_Chapter 2_

_The Dinner and the Stubbornness_

"So...What's with the hotie?"

Rin looked over her shoulder at the white haired girl standing at the door leading to the front of the diner. "What do you mean, Kanna?"

She turned to her, smirking, "Come on, don't play innocent with me, Rinny girl. Who is he?"

Rin shrugged, "He's just a guy who gave me a ride."

"So why is he still here?"

Rin thought about that herself, "He needed a cup of coffee, I don't know."

"Please, that man is dressed too nice to ever have ate in a place like this diner. Kanna waved her arms around at the place.

She was right. The paint peeling walls, faded booths and chipped floors was the last place Rin would expect Sesshomaru to even think of eating at. Yet, there he was sitting in a booth sipping a poorly male cup of coffee.

She had gladly accepted the ride to her loft so she could change into her uniform. When he offered another ride to work, she had accepted only after losing the argument over whether it was to much out of his way. She lost of course.

When they had pulled up to the diner with the sign only half working, she thought he he would be gone in no time. But she was proved wrong as he parked and turned the silver sleek car off. He had explained he would wait to drive her home, not wanting anything to happen to her before the gallery.

"Rinny...earth to Rin"

She blinked coming back to focus, "You're right Kanna, a guy like that wouldn't be caught in a place like this," She crossed her arms, "then why would he find anything in me?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed up the coffee pit and marched out of the kitchen only to stop at the sight of her boss sitting across from Sesshomaru, 'Wonderful!' she thought.

...}{...

Kazue Miyazak, an overly perfumed and heavily make-up female demon. She was the owner of Blossom Diner and Rin's boss. He had planned on talking to her about changing Rin's hours, but right away he could tell this woman wasn't letting go of her.

It seemed Rin was a push over for working late and on her days off. He was positive she was working for half the wages and more then reasonable hours. Explained why she was too skinny and no time or money for her art. His inner self wasn't liking the new information nor this woman before him."

"So, enough about me, tell me about yourself." Kazue slurred in an overly sweet voice. It seemed she had been telling him about herself, which he hadn't been listening to. The scent of Rin working in the kitchen was keeping him well distracted. He frowned at her, "Why would I tell you anything?"

She didn't miss a beat, placing a hand over his smoothing a finger over the back of his hand, "I told you all about me. It's only fair you return the favor."

He refrained from rolling his eyes. Why do woman think he wants anything to do with them? "I never wanted, nor asked you to tell me about yourself." He growled.

Her grew red under her make-up. He held back a smirk as Rin's scent started to grow stronger. She came strolling up coffee pot in hand, " Need a refill, Sir? Miss Miyazuka."

"Hello, Rin dear." he purred out to her.

Both woman frowned, but he was more concerned over the fact that he called her dear.

**"Yes, our dearest."**

He pushed his inner demon back, "Is your shift over?"

Her gaze shifted between her boss and him. "Another few minutes." She answered, slowly.

"Sorry, Rin." Kazue interrupted sliding from her seat to tower over the girl. "I need you stay and work the graveyard shift."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and swallowed a growl. This woman was threatening his Rin, but he would have to deal with her later. Right then, Rin was looking tired and downhearted, causing his demon to rear up again wanting to comfort her.

She placed a weak smile on her lips and he was sure she was about to agree even though she in need of rest. "She's going home, Lady." He stated coolly. "She is not scheduled to work and can refuse."

The woman turned on him glaring for a second before smiling at him, "Of course she can refuse, but," She turned back to Rin, "she won't."

Sesshomaru had enough, he stood taking the pot from Rin and setting it in Kazue's hands. "She isn't, I am." He turned to Rin, "Get your things, Rin." She starred at him before rushing off, shocked by his action. He turned to the woman again, "Now, before you go and firing her over this...think of this first, I can and will make you regret it." He curled his claws letting the poison tips glow. Watching her swallow, he sneered and walked around her to meet Rin at the kitchen door.

"Guess I'm fired, huh?" she whispered as he lead her outside.

He opened the car door for her, "Would it upset you if you are?"

She looked at her hands, "I don't know, really. I have to have some way to pay the rent." She sighed and got in letting him shut the door.

He went around to his door, knowing he had to make her smile, somehow. "I don't want you to worry, Rin." He started as he got in the driver seat. "I will take care of you." He started the car, stopping her from arguing. He pulled into traffic wondering why he felt so complete with her.

...}{...

"And don't bother coming by for your last check. I'll mail it to you."

_BEEP!_

Rin sighed. There went her job. She closed her phone, wondering what she was going to do. Sure, Sesshomaru had offered to take care of her, but she really couldn't ask him to pay her bills after everything else he had done for her. She would just have to find another job quickly. She pushed her blankets off and got up.

Showering quickly, she dressed for job hunting and grabbing a bagel before heading out to buy a newspaper. She was siting at a small cafe, looking at the help want ads sipping he tea when her best friend slid into the chair across from her.

"Hey, Rinny. What's up?" Kohoku Otsuka, a childhood friend, always there for a good laugh.

She smiled at him, "Nothing much, just looking for a job." She waved the folded paper at him before resuming her search.

"What happen to the diner?" He asked kicking back in his chair.

"Lost it." She wasn't sure how else to explain it.

"What?" He sat up quickly almost falling from his chair. "How?"

She sighed and started explaining meeting Sesshomaru, the gallery Show, and loosing her job. "The job sucked anyways."

"Well yeah, but still...the guy got you fired. The least he could do is help find you another job or pay a few months of bills."

She shrugged, "He offered, but come on...he already got me a showing in the best gallery. Besides, I can take care of myself." She took a sip of her tea and lifted the paper.

"Yeah, right." He plucked the newspaper from her hands, "Rin, your rent is due next week and what about your art?"

She glared at him, "Same as before, Kohoku. My art waits." She reached out to grab the paper, but he held it over his head, "Give me that back."

"Not until you call this ass of a guy and get him to pay a month's worth of bills. One month, Rin. You can find a job in that time."

"Kohoku," She stopped as the newspaper was snatched from his hand. "Sesshomaru!" He stood behind her friend holding the newspaper studying it. His face was like stone at first, but quickly turned int a frown.

"Hey, Mister!" Kohoku yelled standing to face him.

Rin knew he would try to face him down. She wasn't about to let them get in a fight , which she was sure Sesshomaru would win . She stood from her chair knocking it over to grab Kohoku's arm, pulling him back. "Sesshomaru, my childhood friend, Kohoku Otsuka." She introduced him, "Kohoku, meet Sesshomaru Takahashi, the guy I was telling you about." She elbowed him in the gut as he continued to glare.

"Hey!" He grunted, doubling over.

"Rin." Sesshomaru drew her attention back to the paper still in his hand. "Help Ads?"

She was about to tell him it was nothing, but Kohoku spoke first, "Well, Yeah dumb ass..." He groaned still bent over holding his stomach. "You got her fired."

"Kohoku, shut up." She growled.

"Fired?" Sesshomaru grounded out. "When?"

She flashed him a fake smile, "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She reached for the newspaper only to him raise it just out of her reach. 'Damn tall demons.' She huffed, blowing a loose strain of hair. "Can I please have my paper back?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes reaching out to grip her chin gently, he pulled her closer towards him, "When?"

His eyes bore into her's, yet Rin didn't feel any fear towards him. She was feeling something warm, something different, in the pit of her stomach. "I got the message this morning." she whispered, unable to look away.

"And you didn't call...because?"

"She's too stubborn." Kohoku whispered as he finally straighten, "Says you already done so much for her, she just couldn't ask for more."

Some friend. Rin would have glared at him if Sesshomaru didn't still have a hold of her chin. Fine situation she was on. How did she get into this? How the hell was she going to get out it?

...}{...

He warned that woman. Sesshomaru would just have to pay her visit, but now he had this young woman to deal with. She was so stubborn. He had told her he would take care of her. Why didn't she really call? She had to have known he would find out sooner or later. Was she afraid of him? No, her eyes were bright, unfearful.

"Can I have my chin back, please?" Rin asked, frowning up at him.

He knew he wasn't hurting her. He was just holing her chin between his thumb and pointer. He stepped closer bring her face only an inch away from his. He took in her scent. "He's just a friend?" When she nodded, he smiled and his lips touched against her's. "Good."

He released her chin and stepped around her, he walked past Kohoku who was smirking at him, He was sure something was coming out of this; something was starting to form between them. Could it be that he had finally found his mate? A human? Could it be? He stopped turned to see Rin still standing where he left her with her friend waving a hand in front her face. He chuckled and knew he would have to wait and see. For now, he had some business to deal with that damn woman. He tucked Rin's newspaper under his arm and pulled his cell phone out. Maybe he could treat Rin to some dinner tonight.

...}{...

**Another chapter down and another on the way.**

**I am glad to be back to writing and this little tale has really warmed my heart. I hope it has warmed you as well.**

**Review corner**

**icegirljenni**

Welcome back. I miss hearing from one of my best reviewers.

I wouldn't know what the Queen Anne looks like, I wouldn't even know if there is a real ship called the Queen Anne.

**Taraah36**

Welcome back. I miss hearing from another of my best reviewers.

Thank you, I wasn't going to make Sesshomaru a demon, but then I realized I never wrote one where he was a demon. So I hope it works out OK.

**tkplover**

Welcome back. I miss hearing from one of my best reviewers.

Thank you.

**signaturesweet **

Welcome to the corner.

Thank you

Welcome and thank you

**hanayuki **

Thank you and welcome


	3. Chapter 3

_Painted Love_

_Chapter 3_

_Surprises and Shock_

Rin groaned as she kicked off her shoes and shut the door. She had put in many applications, but not one looked hopeful. After Sesshomaru had stolen her newspaper earlier, she had been forced into buying another. She threw herself into the overstuffed chair. She was debating whether to fall asleep there or crawl into bed, when someone knocked on her door.

Her rent wasn't due until next week so it wasn't the building manger. She wasn't really up for visitors right then. She snuggled deeper into her chair, figuring they just leave if she didn't answer. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. She groaned again and filled it open. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Its pass 8pm." Sesshomaru's voice came through the phone, surprising her.

"Umm...home." She answered sitting up, "Why?"

"Then why didn't you answer just now?" he growled.

That had been him knocking, "Why were you here in the first place?"

"I thought I take you out for dinner. Now, open the door Rin."

She looked down the hall at the door for a second before slowly standing and making her way towards it. She flipped the dead bolt and opened it to find Sesshomaru standing there, closing his cell phone. He was dressed casually in a dress shirt and jacket. Even like that, he was drop dead gorgeous. How can anyone be so god damn sexy and not be against the law.

"Let me in, Rin."

Oh great She must had been standing there for who knows how long gawking at him. She quickly shut the door, releasing the chain, and reopened it letting him in.

"So about dinner..."

Oh yeah, he wanted to take her out. "Umm...I much appreciate the offer but I just got home and I really don't have anything to wear to go out..." He stopped by placing a finger on her lips.

"I realized that you're tired, so I took the liberty of ordering out for dinner, should be here any minute." No sooner had he finish talking, another knock sounded on the door. He smiled, "Right on time."

Rin watched as he answered the door and paid the fellow before taking the four bags of food from him. _'Italian food.' _ She could smell the heavenly aroma that were causing her stomach to growl as well as remind her that she hadn't had anything since that morning. Sesshomaru just smiled from the table. She sighed, wondering if he knew that fact and if that was the reason behind ordering so much food.

"Come along, Rin. Time to eat." He waved her over. "Are you going to make me come over there and carry you?" He asked smirking at her when she hadn't moved.

Rin blushed and slowly made her way across the wooden floor towards the table where he had pulled a chair out for her. He placed a plate filled with food in front of her before taking the chair across from her.

"Enjoy."

She looked down at her place, taking in her poorly used dishes and a wine glass filled with red wine. Did she even have red wine? "Umm…Sesshomaru?"

He lifted his head, lowering his fork, "Something wrong with the food."

She shook her head, "No, no, not at all. It all looks delicious…but why are you doing this?"

…}{…

_'Because it feels right.' _ Was the only answer he could think of that came close to the truth. He felt calm; whole; at peace with her. "We're celebrating your first showing." He wasn't ready to say anything about his feelings to her.

"But the showing isn't until next week." She pointed out.

"Then we'll celebrate then as well." He smirked at the thought of another excuse to have dinner with her, before returning to his meal. They ate in silence, their silverware clicking against their plates. They soon finished and after great argument, they cleaned up together before sitting down on the couch in her living room with their newly refilled glasses.

She sat stiff at first sitting next to him, back straight and hands tightly clasped in her lap watching the movie. Sesshomaru waited his arm relaxing on the back of the couch. She soon relaxed, with the help of the wine, allowing him to place his arm around her shoulder and pull her close to his side.

His chin was resting on top of her head when he noticed her breathing deepened. Careful not wake her, he reached behind him to switch off the lamp on the side table leaving only the TV to light the room. He kissed the top of her head before snuggling down with her in his arms.

_'This feels right.' _ He thought just before his eyes closed.

…}{…

Rin didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant facing another day; more job searching. She groaned and snuggled deeper into her pillow, pulling the covers over her head. She would have to get up sometimes soon. The rent was due next week and she needed a job to pay it.

"Morning sleepy head."

That voice, that very male voice, caused her eyes to snap open and lower the blanket from her head. The TV was on and tuned to the morning news, muted. She rolled backwards a little to stare into a pair of warm golden eyes. Everything came rushing back to her. Sesshomaru showing up with dinner, them eating together in her small dinning area and cleaning up together before...before what? What did they do after cleaning up? Oh god, they didn't...did they?

"coffee? He held a cup above her waiting until she sat up to let her take it from him. "Would you like to freshen up before we go?" He asked still leaning on the back of the couch.

Shower? Go? "What?" She was still trying to remember if they did anything. You would think she remember making love to a golden god like him. Maybe they didn't do anything. Then what the hell was he still there for?

"Go freshen up." He straighten, showing his wrinkle free dress shirt, drawing her attention to her own wrinkled clothes. They were both still fully dressed.

"Sesshomaru, did we...?" She stopped as he rounded the couch to sit on the edge of the couch next to her.

"We fell asleep." He took her chin, "Nothing happen besides that," He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips, "yet." He whispered against her mouth before standing back up, pulling her with him. "Now, go freshen up. I'm ready for breakfast." He gave her a shove towards the bathroom. She gave him one last look before closing the door.

...}{...

Sesshomaru had been so temped to lie to her. The thought of telling her they had made loved and now they were going to get married had been there, but he couldn't bring himself to do that her. He didn't even know where the thought of marriage came from.

First he offered her a ride, got her a showing in his half brother's gallery, had dinner with her, and now he was wanting to marry her? Talk about major change. To tell the truth, he would have been the last one to admit he was falling in love with this painter, but now, after waking up with her in his arms, he was sure that he was falling in love with her. He had found his mate.

"Sesshomaru, could you bring me a change of clothes."

Rin's voice drew him back causing him to to turn towards the bathroom. She was poking her head out trying to keep her body behind the door. He could see part of the towel wrapped around her and her bare shoulders. _'Damn she is a sight.'_ He thought.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah sure." He walked to her wardrobe where he found very little to choose from. Frowning, he pulled a cream sundress with orange flowers scattered across the fabric. Grabbing a matching bra and underwear, he walked back to the bathroom. "Here you go."

She gave him a look before taking the clothes from him. "This is normally my Sunday dress, you know?" Her voice came from behind the wooden door.

"You didn't have much to choose from." He answered back, "What do you plan on wearing for the Gallery Show?"

"This." The door opened showing Rin wearing the dress, her damp hair pinned back from her face. "It's my best outfit. Don't have the money to get anything new."

He felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. She was breath taking, but he doubted the casual attire would do for a Gallery Show. "Then we must see you arrive in style." Something else he could say he would never do for another female, but then she was his future mate.

...}{...

I know, I'm really late. I am sorry, but my son thought my laptop needed a drink and it took me a awhile to get a new one. I don't know how long I will have this one, since I'm borrowing it from my dad while he is staying with me. I will do my best to finish all my stories before he takes it with him.

Enjoy and look forward to coming chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Painted Love

Chapter four

The Shopping Surprise

Oh, she was stubborn and he was loving it. It gave him all the more reason to touch her. Like now, steering her through the department store towards the woman's section. She was trying her hardest to talk him out of his plan.

"Come on, really! This dress will be just fine, Sesshomaru." she exclaimed.

Ever since they left the cafe and she found out by style, he meant more then a limo and handsome guy.

"Sesshomaru! This is silly." Rin tried again digging her heels into the ground.

He loved it. With gentle, but quick hands he turned her around and picked her up. She gave a small squeak sounding close to his name as he tossed her over his shoulder. He continued walking, passing the casual wear and headed straight for the evening wear.

"Can I help you, sir." A sales man asked coming up to him.

Sesshomaru lowered Rin to the ground slowly allowing her to turn around, but keeping her close to him. The sales man looked at her before straightening his back and looking at him over her head.

"No you cannot help him." Rin stated firmly crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "We are in need of an evening gown." Rin glared at him over her shoulder. Patting her shoulder, he continued, "With all the accessories."

"Of course, sir. Ballgown?"

"No something elegant yet not to flashy."

"Yes, I'll fetch a few and meet you over by the dress rooms." He waved to a door across the area before bowing and leaving them.

"Sesshomaru, I cannot accept this." Rin spoke up trying to talk him out of his plan again.

"You will accept it." He paused thinking maybe he should have Izayoi and Kagome help her. No one has been able to say no to either one of them when it comes to shopping sprees. They could get Rin a whole new wardrobe for her. He pulled his phone out calling his step mother.

...}{...

Rin sighed as she waited for the seamstress to button up the back of other dress. She had thought to pick the first one and it would be over with, only to have Sesshomaru tell her it wasn't the right color.

Now, three dresses later, she stood in a deep orange strapless dress, that flowed over her hips and fluttered down around her ankles where a pair of orange strapped heels adorned her feet. She stepped down walking slowly out to the sitting where Sesshomaru was standing talking to two women. They were both fashionably dressed with their hair pinned back and curled. One was taller and older then the other. They both turned to her smiling.

"Oh Sesshomaru, she is beautiful." the older woman explained clasping her hands together.

"She's going to knock them dead at the Show." The younger one squealed.

Now she was really confused. She looked to Sesshomaru for an explanation from him.

"Rin, this is my step mother, Izayoi Takahashi and my sister in law, Kagome Takahashi." Sesshomaru introduced them. "This is Rin Sakura."

She smiled, still not sure what was going. Did they just run into each other here? "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

A polite on too." Izayoi smiled at her. She stepped forward looking her over. This dress is just perfection on you, dear. Kagome is right, you're going to knock them dead."

Rin blushed, "Umm...thank you, Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh, call me Izayoi." she turned to Sesshomaru, " Are you going to join us?"

He shook his head, pulling his wallet out and handed her his card. "Have fun." He walked over to Rin. "Enjoy yourself." He leaned down giving her a kiss before walking away leaving her shocked and the other two smiling.

"Wow! No limit, really?" Kagome stated crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised as well."

They were stunned? Rin was stunned. He kissed her, in front of his family members.

"Well, let's get started."

"Started?" Rin was growing confused again, "Started on what?"

The two women looked at each before looking back at her, "Shopping Spree!"

...}{...

Sesshomaru growled and threw the file across the room. Of all the stupid and idiotic things. His damn assistant couldn't get a damn thing right. He groan and rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair. He should have stayed with Rin today. He closed his eyes, imaging Rin. He smiled feeling himself relax, even his ager started to fade. He opened his eyes and reached for his phone. He would call her and see how the shopping spree was going.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice came over the phone.

"Where's Rin?"

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru. Rin's in the dressing room, trying on this cute dress."

He smiled even more, "How she handling it?"

Kagome laughed, "Oh, she was stubborn at first, still is a little...but you know Izayoi. She turned a deaf ear after awhile."

He knew she would. He may not have liked Izayoi when she first married his father, but after a fashion he learned to respect her. Now that he found his mate, he would have need of her help. Rin will need her to understand what it will take to being a mate of a dog demon.

"Oh, Rin, you look wonderful!" Kagome's voice squealed in his ear.

"Hand her the phone." He growled, his ear still ringing from the high pitch.

"Oh alright."

"Hello?"

"Enjoying yourself." He leaned back relaxing even more at the sound of her voice.

"Sesshomaru? Oh god. You got to stop them. This is too much. Really, a new wardrobe?" She explained.

He smiled to himself, "You need the clothes, Rin."

"Alright, so I need as few, but come on, Sesshomaru." She lowered her voice, "This is the third mall, twentieth store, and who know how many bags."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a low chuckle, "How about I save for lunch?"

...}{...

Izayoi couldn't help smiling as Rin spoke to her step son over the phone. She was such a sweet girl, nothing at all like the others who would chase after Sesshomaru. They were prim and proper of course, but spoiled and self centered. This girl wasn't even chasing after him. She was fighting even the thought of him having feeling towards her. Plus she was human. Something Sesshomaru did his best to stay away from. He didn't even care for Kagome or herself. It was a shock to even hear his voice over her phone this morning, let alone him asking her for help.

She raised a finger to her lips, thinking. Could this girl be the one? His mate? The other half of his soul? If so, he seemed to have accepted the fact that's she's human easy enough, or feeling the connetion.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Her daughter in law smirked, "You know something ..just like Inuyasha."

"And what does my son know?"

"That's there's something about this little artist that has Sesshomaru all twisted."

Her son wasn't all that blind to his brother's feelings. "Yes, there is something, Kagome." She looked back at Rin, smiling. "I'm sure Rin is his mate."

Her daughter in law gasped, "His...mate!" she shook her head, "No, no, no...she's...she's...she's human!"

"Yes, I know, but do you think his inner demon cares she is human?" She waved between them, "Look at us, proof that in this family, inner demons don't care when it comes to their mate."

Kagome chuckled, "That's true." she crossed her arms, "Though you did go over board a little on the shopping spree."

"I can't help it she's stubborn." she laughed.

...}{...

Rin sighed as she hung up with Sesshomaru. He promised to be there soon to pick her up for lunch, saving her from the shopping spree. Not that she disliked Izayoi and Kagome, but their shopping was getting out of hand. They had not allowed her to go to the check-out after she put up an argument over the $687.27 charge. She tried getting Izayoi to return some of the items but she just took her arm, leaving Kagome to sign the bill.

"What did Sesshomaru have to say, dear?" Izayoi asked coming up behind her a new armful of clothes.

Rin pressed a smile at the sight. "Just telling me he's taking me out for lunch." She answered.

"Oh, that's lovely. We must find something nice for you to wear." smiled, "Knock his soaks off."

...}{...

Sesshomaru pulled up to the front door of the mall where Rin had said she would be waiting. He was about to call her, telling her he was there, when the passenger door opened and Rin slide inside.

"Drive, please, before they change their mind again." She begged, giving him a pleading look before looking out the window.

He followed her gaze, finding Izayoi and Kagome smiling and waving. He smiled, fighting a laugh as he pulled away from the curb. "It couldn't have been that bad." He stated giving her a glance.

She wore a knee length dress with straps and a pair of flats. She was breath taking as her hair floated down her back. Her skin was a perfect honey golden and her scent was causing his inner demon to growl.

"They over did it." She exclaimed, drawing him back to the car. "I will of course return the stuff."

He shook his head, growling, "No you will not." He took a breath calming himself, "They are gifts."

"But..."

"I will no longer discuss the matter, Rin." He scolded her as if she was a child. She fallen silent, causing him glance at her. She was facing forward, hands folded in her lap, frowning. He didn't like upsetting her. It caused his gut to knot up. Sighing, he took one of her hands. "If you want, you can repay me by painting me another picture." He raised her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, causing her to blush.

"Deal..." She forced out in a whisper before clearing her throat, "Deal but you will get to choose what I paint."

Sesshomaru didn't hold back the smile as an image of her hanging over his fireplace came to mind. "Agreed." He kissed her fingers again before lowering their still clasped hands.

...}{...

Another chapter down and many more to go. I hope you like and review. I love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Painted Love

Chapter 5

Sunday Dinner

"So someone finally got you to do it, huh?" Kohoku smirked, his arms crossed as he stood over Rin.

"Oh shut it, will ya." Rin growled.

"Hold still, will ya." Kanna murmured under her breath, holding the curling iron a little closer to her ear.

Rin sighed. When her friends had showed up that morning to find her trying to take a snapshot herself, they started questioning her. She explained that she was doing a portrait of herself for a customer and needed a picture to use as a base. Kanna of course, had pretty much told her that she couldn't take a snapshot dressed as she was. So far Kohoku has teased her while Kanna started her make-over.

"So...who is it?" Kohoku started, "Is it that guy from the cafe? What was his name?" He asked, "Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru..." He shrugged, "Sesshomaru something."

"Sesshomaru? You mean that hottie from the diner?" Kanna asked

"Hottie?" Kohoku frowned.

Rin rolled her eyes as her friends continued their little conversation without her. She still wasn't sure how Sesshomaru had talked her into doing a portrait of herself. She had for the most of her life been able to study away from the idea, not thinking she was pretty enough for one.

But it would seem Sesshomaru thought she was more then pretty enough. He wouldn't even change his mind and choose something else exchange for the shopping spree . Flat out refused was more like it. He told her that it was the portrait or nothing. Well, Rin wasn't about to accept that.

She didn't even want to know the full price, sure that one painting wouldn't be enough to cover it and knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't accept another painting.

"That's no excuse, Kanna."

""Who are you to say? My boyfriend? I don't think so. I will think about anyone I want to, thank you very much." Kanna hissed back at Kohoku.

Rin groaned, wishing that the two would just over themselves and go out with each other. Every time they were in the same room, they fought like a married couple. Karma help her.

...}{...

"I want to meet this girl, this Sunday at the Family Dinner." Taisho ordered from his chair behind his desk.

Sesshomaru stood before his father, standing down at the old demon. "I just started seeing her." He knew this would happen. He should never have gained Izayoi's help. "Besides you will meet her at the Gallery Show."

"I am the only one who has yet to meet this young lady."

Sesshomaru wanted to groan. "Father."

"Son you invite her or I will."

"Fine." Why couldn't his family just leave well enough alone. He just found her a few days ago. He was still coming to terms with it. He turned away, intent on leaving his father's study before calling Rin. He would rather take her out to dinner, but he knew she wouldn't get in until late again. Even after great argument over him paying her rent, she was still intent on finding a job. He, of course, had offered her a job at his office hoping to see her more often. She refused, telling him that she can take care of herself. He got into his car, dialing her number. He knew she would refuse and he would have to argue with her or his father would be down on him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

"Sesshomaru!"

"I have an invite for you."

She sighed, "Really, Sesshomaru..."

"Not from me sweets." He interrupted, "From my father." He heard her gasp followed by the phone being dropped. "Rin?" 

"Your father?" She asked slowly. "What does...why...what?"

He chuckled at her nervousness. "Calm down, love. He heard about you and wants to meet you." he started the car and pulled out of the drive.

"What did he hear?" she whispered.

"Nothing bad, sweets. I promise you it won't be bad. I'll be by your side through it all."

"But why me?"

He frowned. She was still fighting that there was something between them. He sure as hell wasn't going to answer back with that she was his mate. Not over the phone at least. "How about I explain over dinner sometime this week?" He pulled onto the highway and headed for his house.

"Sesshomaru, I can't."

His frown deepened, "Why not?"

She sighed, "I found a job. I have to work nights and weekends, but it pays good."

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Stop stalling, Rin. What are is the job?" he growled

"Is a cleaning a job, alright?" she cried out.

"Rin." He sighed, "Your better then that."

"Well, you're the only on that thinks so."

He pulled over and turned around, knowing full well that he would have to go to her. "Rin, you know that's not true. You have a Gallery Show next week."

"Thanks to you, Sesshomaru."

He shook his head, "No Rin, thanks to your talent. Now I don't want to hear anymore. You are going to call that job and tell them you refuse."

"But..."

"Rin, I'm coming over there and if you hadn't call them by the time I get there, I will deal with them myself." he hung up before she could argue back. He really wondered if she would call. He hoped she didn't, he really wanted to call tell those idiots that she wasn't working for them.

...}{...

Rin heard the knock just as she hung the phone. She sighed and unlocked the chain, not even bothering to see who it was knowing that it was Sesshomaru. "I just hung up with them. Happy?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer, walking back to her living where she threw herself on the couch.

"Rin I only want the best for you." Sesshomaru stood next to the couch, his arms crossed looking down at her.

"Ya, ya." She waved him frowning at the blank TV.

He sat down next to her taking her hands, "Love, please. You are more worthy then a cleaning lady." He stared into her eyes, "You are more then worthy to me."

"Sesshomaru, I wasn't raised in a rich family. I wasn't even raised in a family. All I have is my friends and my paintings." He just did understand what she had been through all her life. From the time she lost her parents, she had to work to live. She didn't come from a family like his, she didn't have money to throw around with a whim. She couldn't be picky about where the money that paid the rent came from. Yes she had her pride and wouldn't take hands out, but still she couldn't be picky.

He cupped her face, "Wrong. You have me." He pressed his lips against her's. "You will always have me. I will always be with you." He pulled her closed to his chest. "You are my mate."

"Your mate?" Rin pulled back looking at him with wide eyes. _"His mate." _What was he talking about? How could she be his mate? She was a no body. An unknown painter.

"Yes, we are meant to be together." He gripped her shoulders, "Rin, I have never felt anything like I feel for you. Just the thought of you relaxes me, calms my demon." He leaned his forehead against her's, "I can't go a day without you in my life." His voice was st

"Sesshomaru," She sighed, "I'm human."

"I know, my demon doesn't care."

"And you?" she whispered, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I love you, Rin."

...}{...

_"Alright, so I'm Sesshomaru's mate. My Gallery Show is next Friday. I'm moving in with him. Nothing big, oh right. I'm to meet his father this Sunday." _Rin wanted to scream and pull her hair out. She sat among the boxes packing her belongings, which wasn't much since the place came with most of the furniture. She wasn't sure why she agreed with Sesshomaru to move in with him or why she agreed to meet his father. Then again, she didn't really have much choice on either.

She hadn't really agreed to go, or to move in with him. Sesshomaru had stated quite firmly that if she didn't pack he would and his father had left her no choice either. He had ordered Sesshomaru to bring her one way or another, knowing full well that his son would never go against him. She sighed, and started packing her paints.

"Rin."

She sighed, "What is it now, Kohoku?"

The boy frowned, "Do you want the dishes packed?"

"Yes. I'm donating them to the shelter. Sesshomaru has his own set I'm sure." she didn't even look at him.

"Rin, are you sure you want to do this?" Kanna asked from across the room where she was packing up Rin's books.

She sighed, "Kanna, I'm moving in with him and that's final."

She hadn't told her friend what had happen between her and Sesshomaru. She left out the part about being his mate, of course. Kohoku would have a fit while Kanna would have said she told her so and she wasn't up for such an argument. So she said she was moving in with him to help with bills and some paintings he wanted done. It wasn't a full out lie, it was helping with bills and she would be painting more while living with him.

She just wished she could make more sense out of everything that was happening. She couldn't get pass the fact that she was his mate, that they were meant to be together. A demon of his stature compared to a lonely orphan was a little outrages. He should be with a prime and proper lady, raised with money and stature. And what was she to get? What kind of man was she to have in her life? Was she meant to be alone?

She looked up and out the window over looking the city. She had feels for Sesshomaru, yes. She was in love with him. The thought of being his mate was warming her soul, but she wondered what if he was wrong? What would happen to her? Would she be able to stand the heart ache that it would cause if she opened her heart to him?

...}{...

Sesshomaru has finally told her about them being mates, but looks like Rin is having second thoughts about it. What will happen when Sesshomaru finds out? What will happen at the family dinner Sunday night? The Gallery Show is coming up fast as well. Will there be someone there that could make Rin second guess everything in her life or will Sesshomaru learn that not everything will be calm and relaxing now that he found his mate. I guess you will have to wait and see.

I want to thank all my reviews and readers. I know I haven't been doing my Review Corner these last few chapters and I am sorry. Since I don't know how long I will have this computer, I wish to finish this story and my others and will be giving up the Review Corner for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Painted Love

Chapter 6

Father and Lord?

Taisho smiled at his wife as she over saw the dinner for that night. She had been up since dawn making sure everything was perfect. She wanted Rin to feel comfortable, but even if the dinner went without a mishap, He knew that she would be on edge the whole evening. It wasn't easy meeting the father of your mate. He remember meeting Izayoi's father. Though it wasn't easy in his time for a demon to marry a human.

"You thinking about eating Sesshomaru's girl?" Izayoi asked coming up beside him.

He smirked, "Kagome handled me just fine. I'm sure she will be no different. She will have Sesshomaru at her side. More than we can say Inuyasha was with Kagome."

"Just remember, your son can match you in battle, dear. You even think of making this hard on poor little Rin and he won't be the only one you need to worry about."

Taisho chuckled wrapping his arms around her, " You have no worry, love. I am happy for Sesshomaru. I will do nothing to ruin it for him."

...}{...

"I can't do this." Rin exclaimed. She sat next to Sesshomaru in his car wringing her hands as he drove down the road to his father's house. She had been up since four that morning making sure that she was presentable for the dinner. Her new room was a mess from with all her new clothes tossed around after being discarded from hand.

He smirked, "You will be just fine, Love. Both Izayoi and Kagome loved you, father will be no different."

"How do you know? I mean what if your wrong? What if he doesn't like me?" She babbled out.

"Rin, sweetheart, calm down." He took hold of her hand. "Don't worry. Father will love you."

"Why can't he meet me at the Gallery Show?" She released a sigh.

"He's a stubborn old man, love. Humor him."

"I don't think this is dress right."

Sesshomaru glanced at her outfit of a short orange dress, light brown branches scattered across the fabric. "You look beautiful." He raised her hand to his lips, "Take a deep breath and relax." His father better not try anything to upset her further. She was already a nervous wreck. He pulled up into the drive, seeing his brother's car already parked in the drive. At least she more back up. "Come on."

"I can't, Sesshomaru." She paled at the sight of the mansion. "I can't do this."

He sighed and turned to her hooking her chin to force her to face him, "You can and will. All you have to do is meet him. No one said anything about impressing him. You and I will still be mates even if something happens. Alright?"

She stared at him before looking away, "Alright." She opened her door and stepped out.

Sesshomaru shook his head before getting out himself. He took her hand leading her up to the front door which open to reveal an old butler standing there smiling.

"Welcome Master Sesshomaru, Ma'am." he greeted him.

"Tiko."

Rin nodded her head plastering a smile on her face, but he knew she was nervous. Sesshomaru gripped her hand trying to tell her he was there for her. She looked up at him, giving him a weak smile before looking forward again. The butler was waving them towards the living room doorway. He

promised her it was going to be OK and he would keep his word. He had warned his father yesterday not to do anything to cause her anxiety. He was willing to walk out on dinner the minute he tried.

They walked into the living to find the family all waiting for them. There standing next to the fireplace sipping his drink was Taisho himself. He was dressed for the an evening at home in a cleanly pressed shirt and slacks. Inuyasha stood next to him in a blue shirt and dark pants. The women sat on the couch with their backs to them. Sesshomaru gave Rin one last look before clearing his throat. The family turned to them smiling.

...}{...

Rin swallowed at the sight before her. Kagome and Izayoi stood from the couch while Inuyasha and an older man turned to face them. She was sure to faint just at the sight. He looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru. He had the same long silver hair and gleaming amber eyes. Only his markings were different being of a deeper color. She wanted to run and hid away, but Sesshomaru had a hold of her hand in a firm grip.

"Ah, son, you finally made it. Almost thought you weren't going to show." the older demon stated setting his drink aside as he came near them.

Sesshomaru just nodded turning to her, "Father this is my future mate, Rin Sakura. Rin, I like you to meet my father, Taisho Takahashi, Great Lord of the Western Land."

"Lord of the Western Land?" She gasped looking up at the demon before her. "That means you are..." She felt light headed and the room was spinning. She was sure Sesshomaru didn't always look so blurry.

...}{...

I know it's a short chapter. I seem to have gotten writer block. Any of you have ideas I'm willing to listen.


	7. Author's Note

My fellow readers and followers,

I am sorry about not updating. My life has been crazy, still is, but in the next month or so I'm hoping it will be straighten out. As soon as it is done, I will be back with chapters and stories. I just wanted to let you all know and hope you will understand. Again I am sorry and will be back as soon as I can.

Miya Silver


End file.
